Their Odd Romance
by The Two Sides of the Moon
Summary: France. And Japan. No one expected them to announce this during a meeting. "Ve ! Japan, why didn't you tell me that you and Big Brother were dating?" FrancexJapan FraPan Nihonhonhon side GerIta if you squint. Rated for implied sexual content.


**Author's Note: All right, I actually really like this pairing- it's really sad how there are barely any stories around them... But I like the fact people sometimes call this "Nihonhonhon."**

 **Also, I had originally posted this on DeviantArt, but I didn't like how the system is there as much as I like it here. (It's too difficult!) Plus, I thought you guys would like it here since it is easier to find.**

 **Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): Just by reading my stories you should know what Hetalia would be like if I did own it. Since it is not like this, then it seriously doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Well, that was a change.

The whole meeting room was filled with tense, confused silence as England and multiple countries gaped at the news.

Kiku bit the inside of his lip; he just _knew_ he should've waited longer before he told the world. _"Oh well,"_ he thought, _"at least I'm not alone in this…"_ Dark eyes shifted to blue ones, the light orbs filled with support and protection. Although, he wouldn't necessarily _want_ the other to protect him; France might've been a world power at one time, but Napoleon was long gone and the other's battle records went downhill from there.

Then his Italian friend perked up. "Ve~! Japan, why didn't you tell me that you and Big Brother were dating?" he questioned dumbly, hair curl wriggling as he started to bounce in his seat and flail his arms. "You two should come over sometime- I'll treat you to some pasta~!"

Japan let himself give a weak smile to his friend. Thank Kami-sama for the other's inability to read the atmosphere. Now that the tension was thinner, Japan felt himself nod. "Hai, I'm sure it'd be lovely. Arigato, Italia-kun."

France reached out and discreetly grabbed Japan's hand- the only show of affection the Japanese man was somewhat okay with in public- and, fingers locked firmly into place, he smiled as well. "Oui, that would be fabuleux!"

The little touch did not go unnoticed. France's words rang through the disbelieving silence- well, almost-silence; Italy was blabbering on and on about the pastas he could make- and the air got thick with tension once more.

Kiku felt the grip on his hand tighten as England's eyebrows lowered dangerously. "Frog, what did you do to him?"

Francis leaned forward, grinning. "Nothing, Angleterre. I, unlike some people, do not have to do anything but woo the one I love~," he said, smile growing at Japan's faint blush, a reward that he barely caught from the corner of his eye.

The Brit crossed his arms. "And you're certain that this is _love_ , not something else?" he challenged. Japan was his friend too- one of the only sane (although he was starting to doubt it at this point in time) nations that he could have a pleasant conversation with, and, perhaps, tea.

Kiku frowned, stepping forward to confront the green-eyed blonde. "I can assure you, Arthur-kun, that Francis has been… a gentleman to me, and has been ever since we started dating."

England's mouth opened and closed silently at the lack of honorific. Fuming at the response he received, he threw his arms up into the air. "I give up. If you want to waste your life with this _Frog_ , go ahead. See if I bloody care," he snapped. "Just don't come crying to me when he cheats on you!"

"Non!" France gasped dramatically, terrified at the concept. "I would never!" He clenched his free hand over his and Japan's.

China finally took notice of the hand-holding. "Aiyah," he scolded. "I don't approve, Japan."

"I wasn't asking," Japan replied, face blank. "The reason we told you was just so you knew."

"Oui," Francis agreed. "Mon petit lapin and I thought you all ought to know."

At the pet name, Kiku flushed once more. "Francis, please…"

"Ah, but, Kiku, it suits you!"

"How?" Japan flushed even more, knowing that the others were listening. "I don't see how I am a rabbit."

"Hm?" France grinned again, leaning onto the other's side, still holding hands. "It suits you because you are so small I could pick you up and because you are soft and adorable."

"Germany! I just had an idea! And for once it doesn't have to do with pasta, sleeping, or art!" Italy cheered happily after watching his brother and his friend. "We should give each other nicknames as well! You can be 'Captain', and I'll be 'Meatballs'!"

"Italy, that wasn't a nickname," Germany put his head in his hands. " _Und_ there is no way in hell that I'm calling you 'Meatball'…"

"Ah, but, Germany-"

"Nein," Ludwig interrupted. "Just… no."

"Ve~! All right! But can I still call you 'Captain'?"

Ignoring the red that he was sure was staining his pale skin tone, the German nodded resignedly, hoping that he could change the subject or… something. "Uh, so, ah, Japan, how, exactly, did you and… _France_ get… together?" he struggled to change the subject, still unable to believe that Japan, of all nations, was in a relationship with _France_.

Didn't the Asian have problems with touching and displays of affection? So how could Kiku even put up with Francis? Although… now that he thought about it, France hadn't been groping people as much as he used to for a while… And the most affection the Frenchman had shown _physically_ was… hand-holding. Well, today at least.

Maybe this could make Francis less of a pervert?

"Oh! I can answer that one for you, Allemagne," France started. "You see, mon petit lapin here and I had several rounds of drunken se-"

"Francis!" Kiku hushed him, horrified.

"Aiyah…" China promptly smashed his head into the table.

"Dude…" America slurped his soda one last time. He had been oddly quiet for a while now, so when he spoke up several nations jumped in surprise. "You and Frenchie fu-"

"And I made him take responsibility afterwards… Therefore, our… relationship began," Japan admitted, now completely red. It truly was impossible for nations to have privacy- especially when it came to relationships. "But… Francis has been very kind ever since then, and soon we actually… started to care about each other more."

"I really do love Japan," France announced. "But his original thought of marriage was a little fast, so I suggested dating."

That was the understatement of the year. On the _lovely_ , hangover-filled "Morning After", as they woke up, Japan went into a panic, dragging the Frenchman halfway to a temple to "take responsibility" before the blonde convinced the other to calm down and let them "take it slow"- that is, _if_ the Japanese was serious about the marriage. Which he was.

Very serious.

They'd have to tell the others about that little fact… but maybe in a few months. To announce a marriage so suddenly- especially when the two nations were somewhat "odd" together in the eyes of their peers- would certainly cause an uproar.

Yes, they'd put that off for now.

Francis winked at his Fiancé. Kiku coughed into his fist, trying to get his blush under control.

"Oh, Japan~!" Hungary called out to him.

"H-Hai?" he nervously answered the frying-pan wielder.

"Do you want to come over to my place after the meeting?" Hungary grinned; she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Kiku sighed; he knew there was no way out of it. Sending a quick glance to the Frenchman beside him, he nodded. "Hai…"

The Hungarian's smile widened. She knew she was going to get _all_ of the details. The sex, why they were drunk, why they were _together_ when they were drunk… All of it.

And then she was going to write a FanFiction about it.

* * *

 **I actually found out that France did show an interest in Japan in one of the Christmas things... Can't remember which one... but hey, if you like the pair this much to get all the way down here, then I thought you ought to know.**

 **I hope you liked this!**

 **~Dark Side of the Moon**


End file.
